Proof of Existence
by Paper Train
Summary: Oneshot series. There's this undeniable desire to prove you were there–that you existed. To engrave moments within yourself and others. But there's a thin line between memories and dreams. It's hard to tell which is which. Stories that may have never happened centered around people who may not exist. General rating is T but individual chapter ratings may fluctuate between K–M.


AN: The first oneshot in my drabble series! A bit of warning here, this might just screw up your mind. I have no idea how many oneshots are going to be included in here; this is just a place where I can get some writing done without worrying about how I'm going to plot the next series of events so they connect in a way that makes sense. They're still going to be called chapters though, just because it feels weird not putting that before I begin writing. Just remember that there's probably going to be no connection between chapters unless otherwise stated.

Pairing(s): Sora and Naminé (?). I don't know, you can decide when you finish reading.

««« «««

Chapter one:

The Transitive Property Doesn't Apply Here

««« «««

There's an undeniable connection between reality and the worlds of science and mathematics–reality pertaining to all things existing within the substantial world, whether its existence is physical or intangible. "They" existed within the domain of the later, intangible. They could be seen and they could be heard but their actions held no solid impact. Whatever they did and whatever they said was not truly them. It was a very thin line of being–of holding substance while also not holding any at all; a limited existence. But math and science applied to them more obviously than any palpable existence. Their state of being was measured solely in zeros and ones. Their actions and reactions preprogrammed to match that of someone whose state of being was composed of a delegation of microscopic bundles of pure positive and negative energy.

Math and science comprises both realms of being, but does not always lead them. That which goes up, will come down. If thrown, one could plot the exact location of where it would touch ground by knowing the angle at which it was thrown, the velocity it was thrown with, and the time the subject remained airborne. If one thing equaled another, then the same would be true in vice-versa. However, despite the connection between the "there" and the "not-truly-there," a union between the two was impossible. He was just a system of numbers and zeros. "Sora" was just a borrowed name that did not accurately detail him. "Data-Sora" was the name that suited him best, all things considering, because that was exactly what he was. He was nothing more than the data gathered of Sora, compressed within a form made to resemble him outside the realm of tangible existence. This is when the properties of math do not always fit. Data-Sora equals Sora but Sora can never equal Data-Sora. It didn't matter how many times he ran himself through a set of actions, Data-Sora would never be able to exceed the physical limits programmed into him. He would never be able to jump higher than the last, throw farther than the last, or hit harder than the last. Velocity, directional angles, and time were out of his control. And maybe that's why when Data-Sora thanked the blonde system of zeros and ones he didn't "think" it would count for anything or anyone. If anything, he processed that he should be saying "sorry" to her. His incorporeal existence was pitiful, but the source of his origin was confirmed to having meant to exist. Her origin was an Other–someone who wasn't meant to be–making her the other of an other; a copy of a copy; a projection of a shadow. Furthermore, the link they had in their actions was a one-way deal. If Sora did something, then Data-Sora was bound to imitate it in the exact same way. If Sora knew something, then he knew it too. It was impossible for him not to, it was programmed solidly into him. Every adventure Sora made, he would make. Despite that, if Data-Sora did something Sora hadn't, then it didn't mean Sora would be made to follow or proceed in the same way Data-Sora's programming had him. Data-Sora was impermeable to change, even if he so "willed" it, but change clung to those like Sora, whether they desire it or not.

If A equals B and B equals C, then A equals C. He processed that there was at least an eighty percent chance that it was best his thanks held no weight in the world of the tangible beyond the sentiments of their emotions. If Data-Sora thanked Data-Naminé, and Data-Naminé equaled Naminé, that didn't mean Sora had fulfilled his intention to thank Naminé. Sora would have to do that himself and follow the simulations lead for once. After all, the transitive property doesn't apply here. There was at least a ninety percent chance that it was best that his zeros and ones did it first and uncovered the secrets for him because if Sora had thanked Naminé earlier, he would have thanked her without knowing why. Though it may feel right, the show of gratitude would lack at least fifty percent of its full significance. There was no room logically of ethically to allow for that.


End file.
